1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new locking device for faucet for preventing turning of the knobs of a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faucet locking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, faucet locking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,716; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,885; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,196; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,497; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,273; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,564.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new locking device for faucet. The inventive device includes a base plate nonrotatably coupled to a faucet. A locking plate is coupled to the base plate and selectively engages a knob of the faucet for preventing rotation of the knob. A release means disengages the locking plate from the knob.
In these respects, the locking device for faucet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing turning of the knobs of a faucet.